


good kitty

by orphan_account



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aftercare, Bathing/Washing, Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Boys in Skirts, Bubble Bath, Cat Ears, Crossdressing, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love Confessions, M/M, Maid dress, Making Out, No actual sex, Past Sexual Abuse, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Top Hinata Hajime, lots of compliments and kisses, okay too many tags sorry, petplay?, sort of??, wow actual romance thats crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i wrote porn for the first time ever wow
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 168





	good kitty

I knock at Komaeda’s door, for what seems like the hundredth time this week. He never actually answers, but I do it out of courtesy.

“Hey, it’s me…” I say.

No answer, like usual. I push the door open. “I came to do a check-up on your arm--”

And then I see him.

Komaeda’s wearing a frilly pink skirt and silk gloves that go up to his elbows. There are bows in his headdress, which is complete with actual cat ears, and also on his thigh garters that I try really hard not to stare at. Because, fuck, he’s wearing a literal _French maid dress_ and I’m intruding on that. Whatever _‘that’_ is.

Immediately I get ready to leave, but he turns around to face me, and now I physically _can’t._

The strangest thing is, he doesn’t look at all embarrassed by my presence in what has to be the middle of a _very_ private scene. If anything, he looks excited to see me.

“Oh, is this a bad time…?” I mumble, face flushing as I stare to the ground. He grins and adjusts the literal fucking _cat ears_ on his head, seemingly unbothered.

“No, of course not. I’m always happy to have Hinata-kun visit!” He sits on the bed, patting the spot next to him. I hesitantly sit down. I notice that his eyeliner is done, winged perfectly. It’s better than any of the girls could ever do, I’m sure. He’s even painted his lips a soft pink, said lips being glossed over and shiny.

“Uh, right.” I clear my throat. “Could you take, uh, the glove off? So I can see your hand?”

“Mhm!” He grins and pulls it off, revealing the prosthetic that I worked so hard on. When I look down to inspect it, I notice how fucking _short_ Komaeda’s skirt is. Despite his aloof behavior, he has to be a little bit embarrassed, right? Maybe it’s easier to pretend everything is normal for him. If that’s the case, I’ll avoid bringing _this_ up ever again.

“Uh, looks good…” I mumble. “Can you flex your fingers?”

He nods and makes a fist a few times, the mechanical whirring of the joints buzzing softly. Despite literally _everything_ , I smile at the progress he’s made.

“O-okay, we can do the rest of the check-up tomorrow, since it seems like there isn’t anything urgent to take care of…”

“You’re turning red, Hinata-kun.” He giggles behind his good hand.

“It’s just, uh, I feel like I kind of interrupted you…?”

He cocks his head, looking genuinely confused.

“Interrupted me? But I enjoy your company, Hinata-kun.”

“I-I know! I’m not saying you don’t, it’s just…” I sigh. “This is, like, a private thing, you know? And I feel bad for intruding.”

“What’s a private thing?”

“You know!” I gesture towards his dress. I look up at the fuzzy clip-on cat ears nestled in his hair. “The _outfit?_ ”

He’s silent for a bit.

“It looks hideous, doesn’t it…” He sighs, his cheeks reddening a bit. “I can’t believe I thought I might look pretty in this. I should burn it, I--” His eyes gloss over a little bit, and, shit, is he _crying?_

“No! You look fine!”

 _Fine_ is an understatement.

“Aha, Hinata-kun is so kind to me…” He laughs uncomfortably, wiping his eyes with his gloves. “This is really embarrassing, I’m so sorry…”

“Komaeda, no!” I grab his mechanical arm. He gasps softly at the touch. “I didn’t mean to embarrass you-- it’s got nothing to do with how you look! I thought… you dressed up for someone special, or something.”

That isn’t really true, but I don’t know how to explain that I just _assumed_ this was a sexual thing. _Especially_ not after he basically said he just wanted to be pretty.

“Huh…?” He’s back to looking confused.

“Trust me, you _do_ look pretty.”

“I… do?”

“Yeah. Really nice.”

“Oh, wow… I never really get complimented, sorry…” He shakes his head. “I should say thank you, right? T-thank you, Hinata-kun…”

“No need to thank me, I’m just telling you the truth.”

“U-um…” He’s actually blushing now, and I realize that it’s probably the praise that did it, so I try again.

“You’ve got these cute ears…” I note, scratching behind them as if he were a real cat. He’s bright red, unable to even speak. His pupils are completely blown-out. “You look like a kitty.”

God, that’s embarrassing to say.

He stutters, but nothing comes out.

“And, uh, your dress is really pretty, too…” I chuckle awkwardly. “Good boy… that’s for dogs, though, huh?”

“Oh-!” He shakes his head under my hand. I’m still petting his hair. “N-no! It’s good! C-could you… say it again…?”

“Good boy…” I take my hand off his head and pet his cheek. “Where’s your tail, kitty?”

“I--! I didn’t f-finish putting it on before you came in…” He whimpers. “It’s in the b-box.”

“Can you go get it for me?”

“Y-yes, sir!” He scurries over and bends down in front of his dresser to retrieve the fluffy white tail. He clips it on the back of his dress and eagerly sits in front of me.

“Do you want to sit in my lap?” This is just as embarrassing for me as it his for him, but I don’t want to show it in fear of him backing out. He nods furiously and crawls onto my lap, kneeling on my thighs. I can clearly tell where this is going, but I want to make sure I have the right idea first.

“Uh, Komaeda?” I ask, petting his hair softly. “Is it okay if I kiss you…?”

“Do whatever y-you want!” Is his response.

“No, I want to know if it’s okay with you.”

“It’s okay! Anything is okay, as long as it’s you!”

“Can you tell me what you don’t want? So you can enjoy yourself, too?”

“W-well, uh, I’d like it if you didn’t force yourself on me.” He whimpers under my touch. “S-sorry, you can if you want, don’t listen to me!”

 _Wow_ , the bar is _so_ low.

So I kiss him _very gently_. He whines and melts into it, wrapping his arms around my neck.

He’s _sobbing_ as I press kisses along his neck and jawline, tears wetting my shirt. I pull away at the sounds.

“Why are you crying? Is it too much?”

“No, no, please keep g-going…” He mewls, pressing his flushed face into my neck. “I r-really like it a lot, please--!”

“Tell me if you _don’t_ like something, yeah?”

“O-okay…”

I trace my fingers up his skirt and lightly caress his upper thighs. The skin, though scarred, is soft and pale.

“Is everything good now?”

“G-good.” He whimpers against my chest. I kiss his collarbones, and he lets out a moan, immediately covered by his hand. I pull it away gently and look him in the eyes.

“Don’t do that, I like hearing you.”

He sobs and starts nodding his head so quick I feel like it’s about to fall off.

“Can you take off your gloves, darling?”

“N-no, it’s ugly…”

“Please, baby?”

At that, he immediately slips off both of his gloves and presses the inside of his arms to his chest. I shake my head and pull them forward, taking my hands out from under his skirt. He hiccups.

“I told y-you it’s ugly…” He whimpers as I take a closer look at his one scarred arm. At first, when I fitted him for the prosthetic, I assumed they were from a messy attempt at cutting his hand off. But now that I see the scars on both sides, I can only imagine he caused these himself. I kiss them, because what the hell else am I supposed to do?

“No, not ugly at all.”

I don’t know when I turned from an awkward horny teenager to… _this_ , but it happened. And honestly? If it made Komaeda this happy, I wouldn’t mind acting like _this_ all the time.

“Can I touch you down there?”

He nods frantically and lifts up his fluffy skirt for me to have access. The thigh garters he’s wearing connect to lace pink stockings that go down to his feet.

“Do you want to have sex?”

It’s a particularly blunt question, but nonetheless, one that I know he’ll understand. I expect him to immediately say yes, but I’m met with complete silence.

“…”

“Komaeda?”

“…”

“The first time is scary. It’s okay if you don’t want to.”

“It’s not my f-first time, Hinata-kun, I’m sorry…” He bites his lip. “I w-wish it was, I wish it was with you…”

“That’s fine, there’s nothing wrong with not being a virgin--”

“Hinata-kun, I p-promise I’m not a slut…!” He grips me tightly. “I s-said no, but he didn’t listen, I--"

“Shh. It’s okay.” I caress his cheek again. “I’m so sorry that happened to you.”

“I r-really wanted it to be special…” He whispers to me.

“Can’t this be your first time?”

“But w-why would you want me if I already lost my virginity? Someone a-already used me…”

“You didn’t lose it, it was taken from you. Virginity is just a social construct anyways.”

Silence. He’s really thinking about it.

“I don’t want to have sex.” He says, and it’s the most decisive thing I’ve heard from him all night. I kiss his cheek and nod.

“Okay. We don’t have to do that now. Or ever.”

“Thank you…” He sounds _so relieved_ , it almost breaks my heart.

“Can I still touch you?”

“Y-yeah.”

So I do. I push my hand up his skirt once again and as _soon_ as I touch the inner part of his thigh, he lets out a helpless whine and all of the sudden my hand is sticky. I look up at Komaeda, who’s usually so _composed,_ just completely lose himself underneath me. Well, technically, he’s still on top of me, but the point stands.

I can’t _believe_ I was ever scared of this guy.

“I’m sorry, I’m so gross…” He blabbers, hiccupping into my shoulder.

“Not at all. That was bound to happen, right?”

“But you didn’t get off…”

“I’m just glad I could make you feel good enough to do that.” I pull my hand out from under all the lace and frills.

“S-should I lick it off?”

“No, that’s alright. I’ll just go wash my hands. You change out of that dress, okay? We can run you a bath, since you’re all sticky now.”

“S-sorry, Hinata-kun.”

“No more sorry, please.”

* * *

“You put bubbles in?” Komaeda asks, eyes sparkling. He’s back to his usual self now, which I’m both disappointed and glad about.

“Do you not want bubbles?”

“No, bubbles are great!” He argues. “I haven’t had a bubble bath since I was small.”

I laugh.

“I’m sorry if I said anything bad, Hinata-kun.” He sighs, unclipping the cat ears from his hair. “I wasn’t thinking. This is… the first time in a long time that I’ve been intimate with someone.”

“I don’t like it when you say sorry so much.” I say honestly. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I should have made you feel good, too.”

“I really don’t mind, Nagito. We have plenty of time.”

“Wow, you really want to do _that_ with me again? I’m so lucky!”

“I’m very lucky too. To have you.”

He shakes his head and unties his robe, letting himself sink into the soapy bath water. I smile. His mechanical hand is on the sink counter-- it can get wet, of course, but I suppose Komaeda doesn’t like washing with it on, which is understandable.

“Hinata-kun?” He asks. I nod. “Can you not tell Mikan that we were intimate?”

“I wasn’t planning on telling anyone, really. But I’m curious, why _her_ of all people?”

“I, um, we promised Enoshima-san not to ever let anyone else touch us. I think she still honors that promise, and expects me to as well.”

“Okay. I won’t tell Mikan.”

“Thank you.”

We sit in silence as he lathers shampoo through his hair. I hear a sigh and turn back to him. He’s now sitting in the bath with his knees up to his chest.

“Is everything okay?” I ask. He smiles at me.

“Yes, of course. I was only thinking.”

“About what, if you don’t mind me asking?”

I settle my arms on the ceramic side of the bathtub, leaning in to stare at him. When his hair is pushed out of his face like this, I can really see his eyes. His eyelashes are wet, sticking together in clumps. They look blonde in the reflection of the light.

“You.”

“Mm, really?” I chuckle. He nods.

“Really. I never thought someone as wonderful as you would be so gentle with me.”

“You think I would hurt you?”

“Ah, no. I’d think you would want to be rougher. Pull my hair, bruise me, the usual.”

“That’s not normal, Komaeda.” I tell him. “Not unless you ask for it first.”

“Hm.” He says. “That’s news to me.”

“I’m sorry.” I purse my lips. “It wasn’t… anyone I know, right?”

“The only person I can think of that fits that description is Miss Enoshima, and she’s dead now. I highly doubt you knew the others.”

“Jesus, there were _others_?”

“My first boyfriend was very kind to me. He was the only other boy who was out at the time, and sometimes he would give me part of his lunch, since I couldn’t afford any on my own. He liked to take pictures, though. Sometimes just when we were hanging out, but sometimes it was when we were doing… personal things. After we split up, he showed everyone the pictures. We never had sex, though, so I didn’t worry about it.”

“That’s awful, I’m so sorry…”

“It’s okay! The other man was my aunt’s husband. I wouldn’t say he was my uncle, since we weren’t blood related, and besides, it makes me feel filthy to say I lost my virginity to my uncle.”

“Oh, Komaeda…” I pull him into a hug, not caring about getting soap on my T-shirt. He laughs awkwardly.

“I won’t go into detail, since thinking about it makes me nauseous, and I don’t want to gross you out. But it wasn’t a very nice experience, if you were wondering. The rest of those people don’t matter, because it’s just the same story again and again.”

“I love you.” I say. He stutters.

“W-what?”

“I love you.” I repeat, in case he didn’t hear me. “I love you, and I want you to know that I would never, ever do anything to you without you saying yes. Just… I wanted to tell you that.”

“Thank you. I do too, of course, but I’m too afraid to say it out loud…”

“It’s okay. You don’t have to.”

He washes the shampoo out of his hair and starts to drain the bathtub, letting me pet his head. He almost purrs.

“Good kitty.” I tell him.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> i am orphaning this because it is so embarrassing. sorry not sorry but hey maybe i'll do more???


End file.
